


Spilled Coffee

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, I love the science wives, Snowlily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Caitlin just planned to get coffee for herself and Cisco. She never counted on meeting Lily.





	Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryWisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWisdom/gifts).



> I finally decided to take the plunge to write my cute little rarepair. 
> 
> This is honesty fluffy nonsense. But I hope you guys like it.

“I don’t remember where the soldering iron went,” Caitlin said into the phone. “Cisco, I don’t even know the last time I used it.”

“Are you sure you don’t know?” Cisco asked as she entered Jitters.

“Yes,” Caitlin nodded. “Isn’t Hartley around? You can go ask him where it is. I’m sure he won’t bite your head off.”

“I’ll try,” the sigh came from the other end.

“Good luck then,” Caitlin said. “The line here is really long, so I won’t be back for a while.”

“Don’t forget my coffee.”

Caitlin smiled as she rolled her eyes. “I won’t. Bye, Cisco.”

She hung up the phone and put in her purse. As the line started to move her closer and closer to the front, Caitlin decided to dig out her wallet so she’d be ready. When she turned back to the front, her purse swung forward. It slammed into a woman who’d just been on her way out. She shrieked as it hit her cup and coffee spilled all over her front.

“OW!” she screeched, shaking her hand.

“Oh my gosh,” Caitlin gasped and covered her mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay.”

“Yeah,” the woman nodded. She was shorter than Caitlin with brown hair barely brushed her shoulders. Coffee now stained the fabric of her white shirt. “It’s hot, but I’ll get over it.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Caitlin apologized. “I was trying to get my wallet out so I wouldn’t hold up the line when I get there to order.”

“I don’t blame you,” she replied, tucking her hair behind her shoulder. She was pretty cute. “It’s crazy today.”

“No kidding. Look, come into the line with me. I’ll buy you a new drink.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Caitlin said. “It’s completely my fault. Please, let me do this for you.”

“Thanks,” the woman smiled and entered in the line beside Caitlin. “I’m Lily.”

“Caitlin.”

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Caitlin was back in Jitters with Cisco when she saw a familiar face. She started to smile, and Lily noticed her after a minute.

“Who’s that?” Cisco asked as Lily began to walk over to them.

“Caitlin,” Lily looked happy to see her. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Caitlin waved a little as the other woman stopped in front of her. “How are you? No coffee burns?”

Lily giggled. “Nope. I’ve done worse to myself before and I didn’t have anyone to buy me a new coffee.”

“Is that why you took so long?” Cisco asked her, looking from Lily to her. “You bought a girl coffee.”

“I accidentally knocked her coffee onto her,” Caitlin explained sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m being rude. Lily, this is Cisco Ramon, my friend.”

“Lily Stein,” Lily said. “Or the girl who spilled coffee on herself.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cisco shook her hand. “Hey, Caitlin, didn’t that new guy Jason say that he worked with a Stein at Hudson?”

“Probably my dad,” Lily nodded. “He’s a professor there. Nuclear physics is his specialty. My specialty’s nanotechnology.”

“Caitlin’s bioengineering,” Cisco added. “We both work over at STAR Labs and we come here on our breaks.”

“I’m over at Mercury Labs. Jitters is close enough for me to get to for coffee since they won’t let me keep a coffeepot in the lab.”

Cisco snorted. Caitlin smiled and looked down at her coffee. “Maybe we’ll see each other around here again?”

“I hope so.”

As Lily left with her coffee, Cisco grinned at her.

“What?”

“You’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not,” Caitlin said, although her cheeks felt red.

Cisco tilted his head from side to side. “If you say so.”

* * *

 

Once Lily entered Jitters, she spotted Caitlin immediately. The other girl saw her too and began to wave. For the past few weeks, they’d been meeting up for coffee every few days. Lily always found herself looking forward to those days. Caitlin was funny and brilliant and beautiful. Talking and spending time with the other scientist made her happy.

“You made it,” Caitlin said after Lily ordered and sat down. “I was worried that the rain was going to be too bad.”

“Rain cannot keep me away from my coffee,” Lily declared as she took a seat.

Caitlin smiled. “Can anything?”

“Nope!” Lily shook her head. “Although maybe not in a natural disaster. I’d have it in my apartment then.”

“That makes sense,” Caitlin nodded. “How have things been since we last met?”

“Pretty good,” Lily thought over her last few days. “My parents are having a dinner tomorrow with one of the students my dad’s mentoring.”

“Jax, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve met him a few times before. He’s really nice. Mom and Dad have taken a shine to him. How about you?”

Caitlin shrugged. “Cisco’s having a game night this weekend. He keeps telling me that I need to bring you along sometime. If you wanted to come by, you’d be very welcome.”

“Really?” Lily perked up. “Would that be fine?”

“Of course,” Caitlin nodded. “Trust me, the more people who are there, the more fun we have. And you will finally understand when I say Cisco is geekier than me.”

“Oh really, because I recall a certain story of yours truly and _The X Files_.”

“It’s a great show!” Caitlin defended, although her eyes were sparkling with amusement. “There is no shame in owning all the seasons. And a few posters.”

“And going to Comic Con as-“

“Okay, but Cisco is more of a nerd than I am. Trust me.”

Lily thought about it. “The rest of your friends wouldn’t mind me tagging along with you?”

“Of course not,” Caitlin replied. “Lily, they’ll love you.”

Her cheeks reddened at that. Lily looked down at her coffee, hoping Caitlin wouldn’t notice it.

* * *

 

“Good news?”

Lily looked up from her phone to see Jax standing by her table, holding his coffee. “Hey. Just a text from…someone.”

“Someone close?”

Given how often she and Caitlin met up, the description definitely applied. “We ran into each other a few times. Ever since then we meet up and talk. She’s amazing.” _And I have a massive crush on her._

Jax raised his eyebrows. “You have a crush on her?”

Lily nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Does she know?”

“No. I haven’t said anything. Sometimes I wonder if she’s into me too though.”

“Your face lit up when you were talking about her,” Jax suggested. “I’ve never met her, but I can see you care a lot for her. Tell her how you feel. You won’t have to wonder about the what ifs then.”

“Maybe I will. Thanks, Jax.”

“No problem.”

* * *

 

               Caitlin was wrapping a blanket around herself on the couch when she heard a knock on her door. Pausing the episode of _The X Files_ she was watching, the brunette got off the couch and padded over her apartment door. Peering through the peephole, she saw Lily standing in the hallway. Caitlin opened her door and smiled at the shorter girl.

“You’re soaking wet.”

“Yeah, it’s pouring,” Lily shrugged, her raincoat dripping onto the floor. “I know you told me it’s your day off but I really wanted to tell you this now.”

“Okay,” Caitlin leaned against the doorframe. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Lily nodded. “I’m perfectly fine. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“If it helps, I’ve got something I’ve been wanting to tell you too,” Caitlin admitted, remembering what she’d been thinking over the past few weeks and the conversation she’d had with Cisco after the last game night. Her feelings for Lily had made sense recently. Ever since then, she’d been waiting to find the right time to tell Lily.

“Can I go first?” Lily asked sheepishly. “Because if I don’t say this now, I’m scared I’m going to lose my nerve.”

“Yeah.”

“I like you a lot.”

Caitlin blinked. “Huh?”

“I think I’ve liked you for a while,” Lily continued. “And I’m wondering if you like me more than a friend too.”

Caitlin stared at her, then she started to smile. “I’m really glad you said that because I’ve been feeling the same.”

Lily’s eyes lit up. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely,” Caitlin nodded. “You know, are you free this Friday?”

“I can be.”

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” Caitlin asked. “Not coffee, but dinner. A real date.”

“I’d really like that.”

“So it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.”

Caitlin smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Do you want to come in and dry off? It’s horrible out there right now.”

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Lily apologized. “But if I didn’t have it, I’d have said yes.”

“So you braved this weather to tell me you liked me?” Caitlin placed her hand over her heart. “I thought you’d only brave the rain for coffee?”

Lily ducked her head. “You’re worth wallowing through all that rain.”

Caitlin giggled. “I don’t want to hold you up any longer. It’s only supposed to get worse too. I’ll see you Friday?”

“See you Friday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
